Fashion
Fashion is a major key point in the life of Lady Gaga. She has stated that she is "very into fashion" and that it is "everything" to her. Her love of fashion came from her mother, who she stated was "always very well kept and beautiful." She has a creative production team called the Haus of Gaga, which she handles personally. The team creates many of her clothes, stage props, and hairdos. From the Fame era disco look to the 90's Steves Peeps esqe acid wash madness Lady Gaga never stops at finding the next cutting edge trend. Hair and wigs : Main article: Hair and wigs Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde due to the confusion between her and fellow musician, Amy Winehouse. Her wigs have since become a normal part of her unique outfits. A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for Paparazzi was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. During the release of the Bad Romance music video, she had a curly blonde wig. While on the Jonathan Ross show, she wore a new wig, half lavender, half solid blonde. One of her most famous and well known wigs, is her hair bow which she often wore during and shortly after her official debut. Her signature hair bow has been replicated a few times, and given out to talk show hosts, such as, Oprah Winfrey and Paul O'Grady. During the release of Alejandro, Gaga had a 'fierce purdey haircut', and was most often seen as a bob, or slicked back. Poker_Face_Wig.jpg|The platinum silver hair, as seen in the Poker Face music video. Telephone_Wig.jpg|The blonde "telephone wig", as seen in the Telephone music video Make Up Lady Gaga prefers unusual and unique make-up. A few of her most famous accessories are the multiple versions of the lightning bolt, which acted as a tribute to David Bowie. Other looks include the "Minnie Mouse", as seen in the music video for Paparazzi. Others include the lipstick from her Viva Glam campaign. *MAC Cosmetics (related to Lady Starlight who works for them) John Grainger01.jpg|One of the lightning bolts. Gaga MacCosmetics.jpg|Lady Gaga promoting MAC Cosmetics. Hats & Hair Art : Main article: Hats, Headpieces, and Hair Art Lady Gaga is known for her large collection of hats and hairpieces (referred to as "Hair Art"). They play an important role in her outfit, often times, the hat or headpiece gain more attention than her body length outfit. A few well known items include, the "Lobster Headpiece", the "Button Headpiece", and the "Dog Headpiece". Squashed_Pearls_Hat.jpg|The "Squashed Pearl Hat" Telephone_Hat.jpg|The "Blue Telephone Headpiece", as seen on the Telephone music video. By Fred Butler. Gaga_Hair_Bow.jpg|Gaga's hair bow. Sunglasses : Main article: Sunglasses Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances, she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. Shoes Lady Gaga is well-known for her unique designer shoes. Her first appearances were with a pair of pink heels. In the music video for Bad Romance, she is seen sporting multiple pairs of [[Alexander McQueen|'Alexander McQueen']] shoes, including a pair of his 10" armadillo shoes . She was also sighted in London with pop-singer, Mika, wearing "thigh high pink and black lace up Heel-Boots". Later in 2010 she was seen wearing Armani designer shoes. She was also spotted with a shoe jacket bearing loads of different shoes. Other famous shoes are her boots with hair. They were worn when she was arriving in Auckland, New Zealand. Hair Shoes Close-Up.JPG|Lady Gaga wearing the hair boots. LadyGaga AlexanderMcQueenShoes.jpg|Lady Gaga wearing the armadillo shoes. Dresses Lady Gaga's dresses are described as artistic, unique, outlandish, inspiring, and crazy. *The Origami Dress (2008-2010) *The Bubble Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2009) *The Metal Dress (2009) *The Hello Kitty Dress (2009) * Mirrored Dress (Gaga also referred to it in an interview as'' The Judy Jetson Dress''. Came in two versions, 2009) *The Lace Mask (2009) *The Kermit The Frog Dress (2009) *The Living Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2010) *The Armani Dress (2010) *The Glitter Jacket (2010) *Silicone Rubber Dress (2010) *BRIT Awards Alex Noble Lace Bodysuit (2010) *Meat Dress (2010) Future_love_bubble_dress_performance.jpg|The "Bubble Dress", as seen at the Fame Ball Tour and Saturday Night Live. Silver_Dress.jpg|"The Silver Dress Version 2", as seen at The Oxygen Festival. Silver_Dress_Ver_1.jpg|"The Silver Dress Version 1", as seen at The Fame Ball Tour. 047.JPG|Lady Gaga wearing Armani at American Idol. 08ss.jpg|"The Origami Dress" as seen on New Kids on the Block:Live Gaga Video Year 01.PNG|The "Meat Dress" as seen on 2010 MTV Video Music Awards LadyGaga.jpeg|"The Living Dress" as seen on The Monster Ball Tour Grammys 4.jpg|"The Orbit Dress" as seen on the 2010 Gramy's Red Carpet Accessories *Heartbeats *The Orbit *Pyro-Bra *Russian Rose Gold Vampire Grillz *Teacups *Disco Bra Related Articles *Music videos fashion credits *Concert tours and other appearances fashion credits *Creations by/with the Haus of Gaga Reference GagaDaily has a section dedicated to Gaga's fashion, and keeps track of everything that has to do with her clothing, hair styles, props, and more. This may be viewed here. Category:Related to Lady Gaga